Quoth the Magpie
by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl
Summary: 14-year-old Loki has an amusing encounter with his older self. Takes place after 'Shadows and Regrets' and after 'Winter's Fire', but can be read as a standalone fic. Oneshot, written as a gift for Myth Queen.


**Quoth the Magpie**

_**AN: This takes place after Shadows and Regrets, and after Winter's Fire (it'll make sense when you read it.) Having read one or both of those stories would be helpful, but not necessary to understand events in this one-shot. Please keep in mind this is meant to be funny, and was written as a present for Myth Queen. Enjoy!**_

Loki was walking aimlesly through the orchards outside the palace, having left Thor, Sif and Sigyn some time ago, wanting to be alone. He stared at the floor, contemplating everything that had happened recently. _Am I destined to be evil?_ He wondered, his expression morose. _A being like Atum can't be wrong..._

"Oof!"

He looked up, startled. A tall man he didn't recognise was rubbing his chest where Loki had walked into him. The stranger's eyes fell on him, and widened.

"How in the Nine Realms...?!"

"How in the Nine Realms _what_?!" Loki demanded, folding his arms. "And who are you, anyway? Only members of the royal family are permitted here!"

"Norns, did I really sound that petulant?" the stranger mused, his expression appearing close to laughter.

Loki had no idea what the man was rambling about. "Answer me! Who are you, and how did you get here?"

Now the man did laugh. "I think Gaea must have been wrong- I am insane, because as strange as everything else lately has been, _this_ is impossible!"

Loki stamped his foot on the ground. "What are you blathering about?"

The stranger bent slightly and looked him straight in the eyes. He noticed with a shiver that their eyes were identical jade green. _The same as Atum's_ a small part of his mind noticed as he backed away. Green eyes, pale skin, black hair, acting as if he belonged in the royal gardens...

Loki shook his head. "There's no way..."

The stranger smirked. "So you know. I don't understand how this happened either, but your eyes do not deceive you, Loki. I am indeed an older version of you."

"Ridiculous!" Loki retorted, though his eyes were wide. "You trespass in my family's garden, and expect me to believe such a blatant excuse?"

"No, probably not. Do you wish me to prove it? If I remember correctly, you have just left Thor, Sif and Sigyn alone in Thor's rooms, and have come out here to think. It was Tyr's funeral earlier today, and you still blame yourself for it, and-"

"Stop!" Loki shouted. "I understand now. You are some kind of mind-reading shape-shifter, come to spy on the royal family of Asgard!"

The impostor shook his head. "I am no such thing! I merely came out here to take in some fresh air, after spending weeks in the Healing Rooms, wandered around a corner, and found myself back here, in my past. Though I cannot imagine how or why..."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Let's say for a minute I believe you. Is Thor king yet? I imagine Odin wished to hand the throne to his favourite son as soon as possible."

"No, Thor has not yet taken the throne. Events transpired...or will transpire, from your perspective, to make Odin delay in his coronation."

Loki's curiousity was piqued. "Events like what?"

The older Loki shook his head. "If I tell you what will happen, it might not happen, and that could well lead to my existence not happening. Best to let things unfold as they will...or did."

"...You were right. You are insane." Loki stated.

The older Trickster chuckled. "I suppose I am, I'm glad someone finally agrees. Even if I am only talking to myself!"

"I'm still not convinced...but tell me. You know how I feel about Sigyn. Will our families allow..." Loki trailed off, unwilling to voice his hopes.

The older man's face fell. "Our families...if only it were that simple..."

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot, you don't know yet..."

"I don't know what?"

"Nothing. Remember our talk about not changing the past?"

Loki frowned. "But isn't you being here changing the past already? Maybe there's something you're supposed to tell me, to prevent your future happening? Or did this happen in your past too?"

"Did what happen in my past?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Did _you_ meet an older version of yourself this afternoon, when you were this age?"

"No..."

Loki's eyes widened. "Maybe you're meant to give me some advice or something?"

"Perhaps. I would recommend less quarreling with Thor, trying to get along better with friends in general, trying to get over your Jotun prejudice, even though everyone else in Asgard shares it, and above all, _don't_ attempt to destroy or conquer any planets."

"Why would I ever-"

Loki suddenly found himself alone, sitting in the damp grass. The only creature in sight was a large magpie, who seemed to be unnaturally focused on him.

"Must've been a dream... shoo!" He waved his hand at the magpie, trying to get rid of it. "Stupid bird..."

With an offended 'crawk' the bird took flight into the clear blue sky. Loki rubbed his eyes, trying to dispell the bizarre dream. He looked up...and blinked. The magpie was nowhere to be seen...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loki rubbed his eyes- the week of confinement in the Healing Room must have taken a toll on him, if he was falling asleep on benches and dreaming of things that vividly. Meeting his younger self? Please!

_But if you don't believe it, then why didn't you tell him of his heritage?_

He ignored the annoying voice in the back of his mind. His imagination had played a trick on him, that was all.

'Crawk!' The bird's cry made him jump. A magpie. Perched on the ground directly in front of him. Where had it come from?

Balder ran into the gardens, panting for breath. "Come...back...you...stupid...bird..." He looked up and flushed when he saw his older brother.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Yours?" He indicated the bird.

"Er, no, actually. I bought him as a surprise for you. He wasn't supposed to escape already..." Balder gave Loki a hug, catching him off guard.

"You bought me a...magpie."

"I thought he'd be a good pet! Besides, the woman I bought him from said magpies can be useful. Apparently they can use magic!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "And you actually believed that? Its an old wives tale, Balder!"

Balder rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Well... I didn't know that! He'll be a good pet, anyway. Please say you'll keep him?"

Balder, Loki reflected, was _incredibly_ childlike at times. He was also impossible to refuse... "Very well."

Balder threw his arms around Loki again. "I knew you'd like him! His name is Ikol, in case you wondered." Balder darted away as one of the guards called him.

Loki eyed 'Ikol' suspisciously. _My name spelled backwards? Naming a magpie after yourself in any way is meant to bind it to you..._

'Aye, it does! Don't worry though, it's just an old wives tale!' Ikol cawed, taking flight again, leaving a dumbstruck Loki behind.

**The End.**

_**Anyone familiar with the Journey Into Mystery comics should recognise Ikol :)**_


End file.
